


Conversation by a riverside

by DeredereWrites



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: I did not in fact spell hueys name right the first time around but now I’ve fixed it, Please tell me i spelled hueys name right, Reconciliation, they deserve to be friends!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Huey and Amaroq talk about some of the things that need to be talked about. (The rest can wait for later.)
Relationships: Huey | Huehuecoyotl & Amaroq
Kudos: 6





	Conversation by a riverside

“Amaroq!” Huey said. You could practically hear his grin.

It'd been a while since the group of spirits returned home from Hollow, and since then their relationships with the Mictlan Trio, as they were nicknamed, had steadily been getting better. 

Amaroq had been sitting by a river that ran through the forest, resting for a while before he returned home. 

“Did you follow me?” Amaroq asked.

“No! Yes? Well, kinda? You dropped Charles off at Kitty’s so I figured you'd be in the forest where he shouldn't follow, so I decided to come find you and here I am,” Huey explained.

Charles was, understandably, grounded. He had to have adult supervision unless he was in his house, although he could move around freely. Angel was probably out looking for more skeletons to reanimate or something, and Amaroq wasn't home either, so Charles was hanging out at Kitty's house.

Huey sat down next to Amaroq and dangled his feet in the water. 

“Why?” Amaroq asked.

Huey shrugged. “I dunno. Thought it'd be nice.”

“Thought you'd hate me by now,” Amaroq said.

“And I thought you hated me, but here we are,” Huey said. His demeanor was a little less excited now.

“I’ve never hated you,” Amaroq said. “And I’m sorry for doing everything I did to make you think that.”

“It's okay! I’m fine now and you're doing your best to make up for it, so everything’s alright,” Huey said. “And besides, I kept leadin’ you into traps and didn't realize. I should be apologizin’ too, for not noticin’ those things hurt you.”

“It's not okay though,” Amaroq said. He hunched in on himself a little, remembering all the times he’d purposefully hurt or demeaned Huey. “And you weren't doing it to be mean.”

Huey bumped into his shoulder, just for a moment, in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture. “Isn't forgivin’ supposed to be the other person’s decision?”

Amaroq looked over at him, although did his best to avoid eye contact. “I guess. Still, there's a lot that I’ve done that I haven't even apologized for.”

“Well, this is a start. And besides, we got ages to make up. Don't have to do it all now,” Huey said. 

Amaroq hummed, but stayed quiet. 

They sat there in silence for a while before Amaroq stood up and dusted himself off. Huey followed his example. (His shirt sleeves were far too long for his arms, but that wasn't new.) “Where are you headed next?”

“Back to Kitty's to get Charles, then home,” Amaroq said.

“I’ll walk with you! To Kitty's, at least,” Huey said.

“You don't have to,” Amaroq said. 

“I’m gonna.”

“Ok.”

“Unless you don't want me to?”

“I didn't say that.”

Huey beamed. 

The two were soon on their way to Kajortoq’s house. Huey rambled away about something or other that he thought of, and Amaroq listened quietly. It was nice, and felt like the first step on the path to friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Look!! More No Evil content!!! Huey and Amaroq,,, should be f r i e n d s. :( I love them both so much a a a  
> This probably won't be anything like how canon has whatever happens happen but uhhhh its fanfic so I can do what I'd like to. Technically I could even tag this as ship if I wanted. 
> 
> Probably OOC because I've never written for either of these characters before so uhhh if it seems weird that's why. 
> 
> (If that paragraph about Charles being grounded feels out of place, thats because it is. I mentioned Amaroq dropping Charles off at Kitty's house but didn't explain why so when I came back to it I was like "oh no how do i fit that in?" And did that-)


End file.
